Rising Sun
by futureauthor121
Summary: New characters intertwined in the world of Twilight: shifters, witches, vampires. Takes place a couple years after the events of Breaking Dawn. Bad at summarys! T for saftey!
1. Prologue

**This is the prologue into a new story in the twilight universe, which will still include most (if not all) of the original characters. Hope you enjoy!**

Prologue

The wind blew through the evergreen trees like an elegant dancer, as the moonlight illuminated it's light on a lone black figure, leaning on a lone tree. The figure stood, roughly around 5'6, as the light outlined short raven hair, and revealed black buttons on a brown trench coat. The figure let out a white, icy sigh of exhaustion, before the wind waltzed it away into the trees. The shadowed form began to examine his fingernails in boredom, before hearing a snap of a twig, and instinctively turning around; he began to shake his head and let out a small snicker.

"You have to do better than that," the figure said turning back, facing a familiar hooded figure.

"You're right," the new figure said, as he took his hood off; the new figure had bright, ruby red-eyes and ivory white skin that resembled marble, with long curly black hair that went down to his shoulders "next time."

"Of course," the shadowed figure said before letting out another snicker "did you complete your task?"

"Why else would I be here?" he said giving a small grin.

"Stop playing games with me," he snapped, "where is it?"

"Here," he said reaching in his coat pocket and revealed a long necklace, that held a large sapphire stone "was this what you were looking for?"

The shadowed figure reached for the amulet, before the ivory man, in a blink of an eye, moved behind the figure.

"My reward first?" he murmured as the shadowed figure turned to face him.

"How about the reward of not killing you where you stand for what you pulled?"

"What?" he asked confused, tilting his head "I made sure to clean up my mess," giving a sickening grin

"I gave you explicit instructions to not do anything that might have exposed you, especially if the Vultori were to find out,"

"The local law enforcement will never be able to connect me to my…dinner," he said as he began to lick his lips "now I want my reward,"

"You know I'm a man of my word,"

The ivory man looked over him, as his ruby eyes glazed like a blazing fire, and shrugged, handing over the amulet.

"Now for my reward," as the shadowy figure looked over the amulet in fixation.

"Your reward?" he asked as he slid the amulet in his front trench pocket "aww right," snapping his fingers.

The ivory man quickly jolted, frozen as though he was ivory clay that hardened into its final shape.

"What is this?!" he hissed, giving a starling growl.

"Your reward," he started "you asked me for me to end your immortality, did you not?"

"Yes," be began still startled "but what is the need for this?"

"The beginning to the end," the ivory man's confused frown changed into a wide smile, as his century long immortality was coming to an end; he was finally going to become human.

"_Accendo ignis_," the shadowed figured murmured, before the marbled man began to glow from the fire that was rising from his feet.

"NO! What are you doing?!" he bellowed, his ruby red eyes matching the flame that was rising from the ground, while the shadowed figured turned and walked away.

"You'll thank me later," he said as he began to pet his new amulet, hidden in his coat pocket.

The shadowed figure, now visible from the growing inferno, smiled as he attended to the screams from the vampire. He walked down a darkening path, guided from the moonlight and the fading blaze, when he noticed a form hiding in the trees. It was a human form, but at the same time the form was translucent, and on any other night probably wouldn't have been seen.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Thank you for reading! I haven't written a fanfiction story in a long time and this was just so much fun! I hope you like the beginning to a new story, filled with new characters and plot lines, and I will post the next chapter sometime this week (no later than Friday)


	2. Chapter 1

I stood, surrounded by trees, as the moon lit the ground. I listened as the midnight owl sung its song, and the nocturnal raccoon ran through the trees. It was peaceful, quite. But through the quite a scream filled the air; it wasn't a girlish scream, no. It was a man's scream. A kind of scream that caused chills down your back. I walked backwards, unknowing of what, or who, was there.

I waited for something to happen, for anything to happen. But nothing, it was as if the screams were as natural as the owl's song. I stood there, motionless. Then out of the darkness, a form walked in front of me, partly visible from the moon's light. I could see his hand in his coat pocket, and black combed-over hair.

"Last stop," I heard him say; I looked at him confused of what he was saying.

"Last stop, Seattle."

* * *

I opened my eyes to an old, wrinkled man standing over me; his eyes covered with black sunglasses, which was odd considering it was raining outside. "Last stop kid."

"Thanks," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes, as I looked outside to rain tapping on the window. Great, it wasn't even Forks and I could already tell I wouldn't like it; why did it rain so much? I walked off the bus, my bags in my hand, as I saw families reuniting with their loved ones, and I remembered my dad's face.

I looked through the small crowd of people in the bus station, having no idea who I was looking for. All the whale-size social worker told me was "they're probably brown because of your mom's background. But they're excited to have you." I didn't really care who they were. If I had it my way I would be in sunny Los Angeles, running through the sand playing soccer with my family, instead of moving to a small redneck white, trashy town.

Regardless of my opinion I'm still being forced to move here, and without realizing was impacted with a hug, which felt as if my bones were literally being crushed.

"Hi," I managed to say from my crushing lungs "I'm guessing you know me,"

"Yeah sorry," he said backing up "I get overly excited sometimes"

"Jacob I told you not to hug him! You almost crushed him." I heard as a girl, probably 17, hugged him. She had chocolate brown eyes, and curly auburn colored hair.

"Hi, I'm Renesme." She said offering out her hand; her hand was soft, delicate, but felt hard, as if she could have flung me like a bag of bread.

"Ugh, Logan. My name's Logan," I managed to say before putting hand in my pocket. Despite being from Los Angeles, the most vain place on this Earth, I've never seen a person so pretty; her beauty was real.

"Here let me get those," Jacob said taking my bags. Jacob was tall, easily having half a foot on me and was really tan, which was really weird since it was like the Sun never touched this part.

"Whoa, you're built like a Black," Jacob laughed, leading us, hopefully, to the car.

"Really?" I asked, not really caring to hold a conversation.

"Most of the Black's are built like football players," Renesmee said giving a perfect smile; her teeth were perfectly straight and white. I put my arm in front of my face, blocking the rain from hitting my face.

The sky was gray from the clouds that painted the sky, and created a hazy gray light. "Here we are," I watched as Jacob threw my bags into the back of a rusty, red Chevy truck.

"Isn't it wonderful," Renesmee petted the side of the antique truck, her rosy cheeks probably once matched this truck "it once belonged to my mom,"

I looked over the red Chevy, thinking of how her beauty of a mother drove this in her time, when this truck was new.

"Thankfully Jacob fully restored it," she said flashing Jacob a smile, before she opened the door to lead us in "however, I never had the opportunity to drive it yet," she put her arm on his shoulder and they both laughed, probably an inside joke.

Jacob turned the key and the truck roared to life, "It still drives like a beauty." He said backing up.

I starred out the window, watching how the skyline of skyscrapers and buildings changed into wilderness; I have officially left civilization. The rain eventually let up, but the grayed sky still hung over me with an eerie suspicion. I looked over towards renesmee and Jacob, as she clutched on to Jacob's arm. I didn't notice this before but we sat in silence, having only the roar of the Chevy to fill the silence.

"We're here," Jacob said nodding towards a sign. _City of Forks Welcomes you._

Thanks for the invitation. "So you where do you live in town?"

"Oh I don't live in town," Jacob replied.

"He lives on the reservation." Renesmee added, still holding on to Jacob.

"Fantastic," I mumbled looking back outside, passing the small shops and houses.

"I figured you might want to see the town," Jacob started "the reservation's pretty small, so I thought if you wanted to get out you might see the offerings."

Smaller than this? Great. We sat in silence again, the houses blurring together in a giant mush, as we drove back through the woods. If I'm going to be staying in this pit-hole I might as well know about this hell hole, more specifically Renesmee.

"So do you live on the reservation Renesmee?" I asked.

"Me? No," Renesmee began "I live outside of town with my family. But I am usually on the reservation seeing this guy," she said pushing his shoulder.

I wanted to know the real relationship between the two; he seemed a little older for her. But I didn't know this town yet, who knew what to expect from here.

We pulled into the driveway of a small red house, a ramp leading to the front door, before an old man rolled down the ramp in a wheelchair. I opened my door, as Jacob grabbed my bags.

"Dad, meet your nephew." Jacob said walking towards the house.

I looked at the comparison of Jacob and his dad, and it was striking. It was as if they were the same person, separated only by years.

"You look so much like her," the graying man said as he sat in his chair.

"Do I?" I asked as I couldn't even remember a glimpse of my mom's face "I don't remember much of her."

"I know your mom was a wild one sh-" he began before looking down at the floor.

"It's ok Black," Renesmee said holding on to his shoulder.

"Thank you Nessie," he said holding on to her hand " I just want you to know that you're welcomed here with open arms."

I felt sorry for this old man; he was in love with the clean image of my mom. He missed the extreme distortion of who, he thought, my mom was. He didn't know her high, he didn't know how she could be here for one minute and gone the next, like a puff of smoke.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Let me give ya' a quick tour," Jacob said leading me into the house.

The house was surprisingly bigger than it looked on the outside. It had three small rooms, a kitchen, and a living room. The roof leaked a little in the kitchen, and the window in (I assume) Jacob's room had a huge crack in it.

"I know it's probably smaller than what you're use to," Jacob's dad said rolling in "but we make do with what we have."

"It is," I mumbled taking off my coat; I tried to put on a fake smile. I know my life would be a miserable piece of shit, but I new my dad would be very disappointed knowing my attitude. He would tell me how we treat people shows our character. But at the same time he's not here, why should I care?"

"Here's your room," Jacob said leading me to a small room that had a small white bed and brown dresser "my room's across the hall if you need anything. And yeah, I'll let you have a minute to yourself."

I looked around the room, as if the room was caving in on me. I fell on the bed and began to take rapid, shallow breaths. This was it; this was my new life.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading. The first couple chapters will be a little boring as I set up all the story But I hope you stick around to see it!(:**


End file.
